Episode 9453 (11th May 2018)
Plot David has spent the night with Shona in her flat. He feels better for having confessed his ordeal to her. Alya's grief over Luke has re-surfaced with Aidan's death. David won't go to the police, not wanting to be labelled forever by people as a rape victim. He's suddenly worried that as he never got himself an STI check, he might have passed something on to Shona. Making out that she's back from America, Eva returns to the street. After a bad night's sleep, Johnny is convinced something must have happened to Aidan that night to make him take his life. Shona gets David to agree they'll both get checked out together. She also suggests counselling but he tells her he can't handle the shame that he feels. Johnny explodes at Kate when she labels Aidan as "the most selfish man in history". He comforts her as she bursts into tears. An emotional Eva cuddles Susie and confesses to Leanne that she's finding Aidan's death difficult. Her sister tells her that she has nothing to regret as it had nothing to do with her. David returns with Shona to No.8 where the police immediately arrest him. He's shocked when Imran tells him he's heading straight for prison on remand. Robert and Michelle return. Johnny questions them as to Aidan's state of mind the last time they saw him, feeling intense guilt that he wasn't there for his son. David protests that he won't be able to take his incarceration. In the light of events, Peter and Simon have a father-son talk, with Peter assuring him that he can always turn to him in times of need. Eva stands outside the door, breaking down as she sees how close Peter is to the baby. Shona has to flee from Gail and Audrey as they beg her to tell them what's wrong with David. A worried Toyah sympathises with Eva. A disgusted Shona passes Josh and Alya as they kiss. Wanting answers, Johnny gets Steve's agreement to see the cab office's CCTV footage of the flat door on the night of Aidan's death. He gets cold and irritable with Jenny. A morose Adam knocks back a lunchtime whiskey in the bistro and picks up Niamh, a woman in there who is attracted to him. Rana comforts Kate who is now also starting to blame herself for Aidan's death. Shona deliberately bumps into Josh, greets him with, "Hiya, rapist" and tells him that the word's out on what he is. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *PC Rawani - Jag Sanghera *Niamh - Katherine Jack *Susie Price - Edison & Isaac Manning (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and corridor Notes *A policewoman is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,010,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes